Anesthesia
by BoredorBoard
Summary: Tyler goes to the dentist


**Anesthesia**… (Tyler's POV)

* * *

Today the guys are making me face my greatest fear… the dentist. I've avoided going to that place of evil for several years now. Unfortunately a toothache from hell was going to force me back.

As the receptionist called for me to go to follow the nurse, Reid had to practically drag me in to the room in the back of the corridor. The nurse seats me into the uncomfortably stiff chair things and put one of those weird disposable bibs on me. She soon left, saying that the doctor would be in shortly.

While I was alone in the small room, I looked over all of my surroundings.

To my left was one of those weird sinks that you had to spit toothpaste and other weird substances in. To my right were the instruments of evil. There was one of those wonky mirrors that they shove into your mouth to see if you've got cavities. There was also one of those evil pointy tooth scrappy things. There was another thing that looked like an electric toothbrush, but wasn't. The nurse said that the device and the weird blue toothpaste-like stuff, was to polish my teeth. Hah, like I'd believe something like that.

The dentist came in and tried to make small talk with me, but I saw right through his façade. Sure they act all friendly at first, and then they bring in the most evil tool of torture, the drill. I knew he could feel my hostility, so he gave up trying to talk to me and began to probe my mouth with his nasty latex covered fingers.

After he was finished probing, scraping, and 'polishing' he came to the conclusion that I needed to get the offending tooth filled. He told me that he could do it now because he had no other patients for a few hours. I tried to argue, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. The sadistic bastard was going to win this battle it seemed.

He put an evil breathing mask on me that filled with anesthesia. I was forced to breath in the toxin that numbed my body and clouded my mind. After I was a great deal out of it, the dentist removed the mask and left the room to get his 'supplies.' After he left, the visions came.

The room seemed to glow and sparkle in various places. Then a butterfly… no, not a butterfly, a fairy. A fairy landed on my nose and stared unblinkingly at me with four large eyes, two on either side of its little face. Then it disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. To my right a monkey and ninja began a yugioh card duel and various monsters popped out of the ground in front of them. To my left a squirrel began to tunnel its way through the tiled floor. Somewhere in the corner of the room a penguin and the butterfly-fairy were in a heated game of mahjong.

At the foot of the chair-thing was a shadowy man-like figure. The figure morphed into what looked like a darkling, then it morphed into Chase. I mumbled something incoherent that I think ended up being; "Don't rub the fish paste." Chase walked over to my side and kissed me. After he kissed me there was a loud pop and he turned into a frog. Frog Chase began flicking his sticky tongue at my face over and over again. Even as a frog he tried seducing me.

Soon after, a dark shadow loomed over me and I was lost in the darkness.

As I came to, I was just a slight bit more coherent but not much. When my brain registered that the room was empty, a playful story that I believed to be very real played in my mind. The squirrel finally managed to tunnel its way out of the room. After their duel, the monkey and ninja followed the squirrel out of the room. The penguin got angry that the fairy was winning mahjong and huffed after the others down the hole. Chase vanished, returning to his lair of evil. And the fairy stayed behind. The fairy landed on my chest and stared at me, blinking all four of its eyes in its creepy fairy-like fashion.

I heard several people enter the room. I looked and saw that it was only Reid, Caleb, Pogue, and the evil dentist. He was saying something about not letting me eat solids for a while or something like that. I knew that he was evil, he was telling them to starve me. Reid leaned over me and looked me in the eye. He then asked the evil dentist what was wrong with me.

The evil dentist replied by saying that I was still coming off of the anesthesia.

Reid made a comment about me being high and laughed.

They then got me out of the chair and began walking to the jeep, Caleb and Pogue supported my weight. Me and the fairy, whom I named Quad, started getting into a small discussion, at one point I blurted out; "Chase the incubus frog." That got several looks from the covenant.

On the way back home Quad and I talked some more about random things like Frank the monkey and Jeff the ninja. He mentioned how Ert the Penguin was bipolar and totally lost it playing mahjong. He ended with making a comment on ho much fairies rule. I agreed out loud by saying; "Hell yeah fairies rule!"

That got several chuckles from the covenant and a comment from Caleb. "I'm so glad that I'm not the one rooming with him while he's coming off of this high."

Pogue laughed and agreed.

Reid shrugged. "It might be fun. People are usually brutally honest when they are high."

"Or in Tyler's case just crazy." Pogue said gesturing to me talking to Quad.

Quad and I tried to figure out the final score between the evil dentist and me. We decided on a tie, because while he defiled my beautiful mouth, I made a completely awesome friend and was seduced by a frog/Chase.

* * *

A/N: I got the idea for this after going to the dentist. None of the above has ever happened to me (except the nasty latex glove taste :p) Hope you enjoyed the Tyler humor :)


End file.
